


Before Class Starts

by kissntell



Series: ShuKita Smut Series [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Sex, High School, M/M, Quickies, School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 10:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19271473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissntell/pseuds/kissntell





	Before Class Starts

Everyone who knows Yusuke knows he's somewhat of a rule-abiding good boy. Not to the point of being stuck up, like Makoto used to be, but to an extent that he was not exactly on board with his boyfriend's request for him to skip class today.

“Please, Yusuke? I came all the way out here...” Akira tried to convince his lover to spend some time with him; though that was far from the problem. Of course Yusuke didn't mind spending time with his beloved Akira, but was doing it while he was supposed to be in class really the best idea?  
Yusuke knew he couldn't deny his lover, especially since he _had_ came all the way out here to Yusuke's dorm at Kosei. Besides, Akira was already skipping classes at his own school anyway. So Yusuke decided to let loose just once.

“Fine,” He said in defeat. “ I suppose we can do it before class. But I'm not tarnishing my attendance record.” He finished with a huff.

The black-haired boy perked up at this notion. “So, like, a quickie?”

“ I suppose you could call it that...” Yusuke chuckled, sitting down on the edge of his small bed.

Fortunately, he hadn't put on his uniform yet, so taking time to remove and replace clothes wouldn't be a big issue. He only wore some gray boxers. Akira, one the other hand, threw off his t-shirt and pants, revealing his manhood, since he had on nothing underneath. Yusuke's face went bright red, and he couldn't keep his eyes off of his boyfriend's slightly hard member.

“I thought we were suppose to be doing this quickly.” Akira commented with a laugh, before pulling his boyfriend down on top of him.

“Right. But you're just so...”

“Sexy? I know.” Akira joked before pulling Yusuke into a rough and passionate kiss. There was a lot of tongue involved, saliva pooling at the corners of both boys' mouths, and a string of it still connecting them as the blue-haired boy finally detached their lips.

Both males were already panting, looking into each other's lusty eyes. But as Akira had stated, they didn't have much time, so Yusuke grinded his hips against Akira's just to tease him somewhat. Their cocks rubbed against one another, and Akira gasped. It was quite an indescribable feeling, but neither of them had ever felt anything quite like it before.

Soon enough, Yusuke's erection moved down and prodded at his boyfriend's entrance. They had nothing to prep with, yet Akira still encouraged him.

“I'll deal with the consequences later. But I need you, Yusuke. Fuck.”

Akira said breathily, bucking his hips so that the slightly slick head of Yusuke's cock sunk into his ass a bit. There was no time for Yusuke to ask if Akira was sure about that, so he just nodded and insert himself in one go.

Akira threw his head back and downright screamed. It wasn't until it was inside of him that he realized just how large Yusuke's dick was. It accommodated him fully, stretching his walls out. It didn't feel great per se, and of course it hurt, but soon enough, he knew the pleasure would kick in.

Yusuke, on the other hand, was relishing the feeling of Akira's tight ass. He twitched inside of him already, his eyes squeezed shut. He could not believe one man could feel this good. He could probably cum right then if he allowed himself. But instead, he started with a few long, slow thrusts into his boyfriend. Akira still needed to adjust a bit, but before long, the room filled with the lewd sounds of sex. Both boys moaned each other's names, and the flimsy bed hit the wall with each and every thrust. Yusuke took a quick glance to the clock. There was only fifteen minutes until class begun. The pressure was on. So he started pounding into Akira faster, and their moans increased tenfold. Yusuke harshly grabbed at Akira's cock and jerked it off relentlessly. A few minutes later, the artist was sure he was close to orgasm. He gave no warning other than the ones his body gave, before cumming into his lover's ass. He pulled out, cock still dripping cum.

Akira came not long after, his cum shooting Yusuke straight in the chest and abdomen. Needless to say, the artist was mortified, considering he didn't have much time to clean up. He grabbed a towel and frantically wiped himself off, before haphazardly throwing on his Kosei uniform. He snatched up his bag and gave Akira a quick yet loving kiss on the lips before waving to him.

“I apologize it had to end so soon.” He said before stepping out the door.

“It lasted long enough for me. I enjoy every moment with you.” Akira said, slightly embarrassed to admit something so sappy. However, it was true.

“Have a great day at school!”


End file.
